Darth Re'van
The time before, does not matter. It simply existed. That, which was the time before the one who came to be called Re'van no longer holds meaning for her. That was before. But it did teach her some invaluable skills. Those of slight of hand, lock picking, and other skills born to that of a thief. But that was before. Before the Darkness had been instilled within her. Before her passion began to burn. Her yearning was born within the space of the darkness and the stars. And she has travelled much within such a short time. Re'van is no stranger to the order of the Sith. She had beheld them once before, in the beginning of her journey. She had known the names of those such as Lord Manticore, Darth Nemisis, Rian and Lord Vassago. And that all seemed so very long ago, and yet, barely within the flicker of the flame of time. But she grew dissillusioned. The strains left from a void that had formed, grew too much from within. So taking the items she had freeded from their previous owner, she left the old temple, dissapearing within the Dark Regions, to complete her own studies of the Darkside, free from any forced commitments or distractions. Her many hours of study within the old temple walls were not wasted. Between a few Holocrons, and the quiet study of ancient texts expounding the virtues of Sith Alchemy, Re'van has found herself changed as her old abilities morphed into something - different. Then, she began to hear whispers within the darkness. A voice, which spoke of another rising within the Sith Order and Re'van finds that she is once more ... intrigued. She looks to see if indeed, they have improved themselves, or is this simply another poor excuse of a once glorious order. She holds no high expecitations, but she is curious to see if any others have resurfaced as well. She has had much to observe. Since joining this new order, she has gained new insight. She has learned that this new orders was built upon a rule of three. And within the very short time of having discovered them, there would be many rapid changes. She had tasted the fear that came from within. And now, it seemed as if there was another treachery afoot within the walls of the temple. Was something else being put into play? Or were the Sith order itself the one being played? Then the Trimuvr's were attack by supposed 'elder gods' of the Sith. They were defeated, as Re'van remembered the hidden passageways of the temple, finding another way into the room. Once that threat was dealt with, Re'van did battle with the 'unworthy one', a female known as Viscretus. She killed the woman, because the woman attacked her, having thought Re'van had killed her apprentice Kevela. But it was Ballorum who was the author of that treatury. Soon afterwards, she was sent, along with Bellorum, Ike, Lorekeeper, and the Emperor's apprentice Appolyon, to the Cintadel of Golg, as part of yet another trial. There, Re'van was left behind as the shuttle lifted off, leaving Re'van to deal with a Sithspawn that was taller than two AT-AT Walkers and more massive than a herd of banthas, known as a Gorog. Re'van used to creature to gain entry into the centadel, before she defeated it, and met up with the others. Re'van eventually came face to face with the Sorceress of Golg, and dealt with her within contest of wills. The Helm of Dathka Graush, the Heart of Graush, and the holocron of Soa were obtained by Bellorum, but Re'van found something of interest within the walls as well, which she planned to use. Apollyon fell in a firey plum, following her master, the Emperor onto death, while they battled Dathka Graush, a necromancer Sith who's control of the undead was impressive indeed. But there was something else there as well, and its reach was from a much darker place. But the team completed its task and made it out, as the structure crumbled and fell into the depths. Now, the team has made its way back to the temple, and yet another feast has been planned. But Re'van notes that there are fewer Sith to celebrate this time around. And there is still treachery within...